


Cinderella, Not Cinderella

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou extra, M/M, Mention of Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Mention of alcohol, Miya Osamu extra, Sad Ending, Ushijima Wakatoshi extra, fiances, gonna go for AtsuIwa but nah, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Time: Time skip arc of HaikyuuIf there was something that the Japanese team had notice about Iwaizumi Hajime, their trainer was that he treats the young setter Miya Atsumu special.Atsumu loved his attention... Was it possible that the feeling is mutual?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cinderella, Not Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a fanfic, I do not own haikyuu
> 
> Please Enjoy ( ╹▽╹ )

20XX (Location: Japanese Team Training Gym, Time: Morning)

The team is stretching, mindful of every stance and position their arms and legs took. Miya Atsumu was humming happily while stretching, for today _he_ would visit the team's training. _He_ is returning from the conference he attended about the coming match with the Italian team. The team noticed the happy aura that the setter was emitting, they could only sigh in relief to see that it was no longer in a bad mood.

"I'm back you guys, how was training?" A spiked hair male with a fine built waltz in to the silent gym. The others was surprised from his sudden entry but it soon became smiles.

Iwaizumi Hajime, their personal and professional trainer was back. He was attending a conference for the team's development. They were truly glad to have him as their trainer. He is described as a wise and kind, but slightly strict trainer.

If there is one thing that you would easily figure from the team. It is the fact that Iwaizumi Hajime, treats Miya Atsumu gently. Always asking the younger boy his problems, giving his kind opinions to the setter when it faces difficulties and the way those eyes look, hits differently to how he views the other team members. Atsumu loved his attention, fond from how their trainer would always be there at his side and support him, offering all the words he needs to hear. Normally, Atsumu is irritated from the disturbance or rather unwanted attention given to him by his audience. However, Iwaizumi was different, he hits differently.. and Atsumu find this extremely likeable.

After Iwaizumi left for the conference. Atsumu was more irritable, bothered and for him the court felt empty without _him_ in it, to look over him. This made Atsumu, decide to seek out opinions.

"Doesn't that mean that you like him." Hinata replied.

"So even, a dirty fox can fall in love." Sakusa mocked.

"Its love, that is what Tendou told me." Ushijima coldly answered.

"So even my Idiot brother can fall in love." Osamu teased.

Atsumu could only scream internally, because of all his frustrations. They were all saying that he fell in love with Iwaizumi. But then, it wasn't truly impossible for him to fall in love with such a beautiful man. Atsumu blushed deeply and so he decided to hang out with Iwaizumi, and make the older boy fall in love with him as well. And possibly... Just a possibility, the reasons for his so called special treatment.

So after practice, Atsumu mustered up all the courage he had in his soul and body. He swallowed the large lump in his throat when he faced his beloved trainer. And then he spoke.

"Um, Iwaizumi- san... Please hang out with me... You see, I found this really good restaurant! And I am not like... Ummm, forcing you but please hang out with me?!" Atsumu was flailing as he asked the older boy who had a stern and confused expression.

"Um, Sure.. you decide when you wanna hang out. I am pretty much free this week." Iwaizumi agreed to the younger boy, slightly amused when the boy literally jumped in happiness when he agreed to that funny invitation.

"Thank you, Iwa-cha- I mean Iwaizumi- san." Atsumu smiled genuinely, curious of how Iwaizumi would react to the sudden use of nickname.

Iwaizumi slightly flinched but it wasn't noticeable, he truly had a soft spot to the setter. He only smiled at that sudden notion. Then, he left after waving goodbye to the team.

Atsumu felt like he was defeated, because it was him who became very flustered and not Iwaizumi. He clenched his fist in the air and declared that he won't lose again.

The days passed quickly. They spent a date night or what Atsumu would call it. He knew that Iwaizumi had a spot in his heart, hidden from anyone even to him. How did he knew? It was because of a certain habit Iwaizumi does when he is nervous or intimidated by a certain situation... He often--- and this mannerism is something Atsumu would always notice.

Atsumu always felt peaceful with Iwaizumi. When he calls him Iwa- san... _Because Atsumu is scared to be informal.. and they weren't that close yet..._ He felt attached to the older boy. Every moment is a treasure for him. Every smiles, every laughter and even the smallest details makes Atsumu's heart flutter. He wonders if Iwaizumi felt the same way, but he wanted to take some time so that the older boy would be open to him. He _didn't_ want to rush things.

They spend most of their free times together, the team could totally see the improvement in their relationship they are truly happy for the two. The two would always decline the implication of them dating. They were close to it but Atsumu decided to be patient. They were becoming more and more closer. They became close enough to the point, they drank together. And they both became wasted, but Atsumu became slightly sobber so he aided the older boy on his house.

Iwaizumi face looked flustered, maybe it was the alcohol but it looked like it was glistening. Soft pants escaped from his mouth that was slightly opened, from Atsumu's view it was truly alluring.

_Maybe, I shouldn't do this..._

_This is wrong... I told you that I would wait but I..._

_It feels so right, You feel the same don't you Iwaizumi- san, no, Hajime..._

And then Miya Atsumu leaned down to place a chaste kiss, the alcohol gave him the enough courage to completely passed through all the barriers he needed to cross and suddenly reach that moment, but to his surprise the other disagreed to his actions.

The other boy pushed him back, face completely bewildered. Confusion was seen from his expression, but why? Didn't he also wanted this? Wasn't it the reason why he treated Atsumu special? Still no one can, exactly deduce it out. The other boy pushed Atsumu and started to run away. Leaving Atsumu completely dazed, the younger boy who was left behind could only touch his warm lips, remembering the soft lips he just had in contact.

Atsumu found his way home. He couldn't even care if he had changed his cloths or had brushed his teeth. He only flopped down to his bed, exhausted. He was supposed to be happy to kiss his beloved. It was right wasn't it? But why did the older boy push him? What was wrong? Why instead of happiness his heart was filled with regret? Wasn't it mutual? Or was it just his fantasy? Atsumu cried, tears flowing to his cheeks. He cried to his pillow to muffle his screams. He felt broken and was constantly apologizing because he felt like he destroyed their friendship, their connection. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Iwaizumi was avoiding Atsumu and had made up excuses when the younger boy wanted to talk and apologize. However, all of Atsumu's attempts had failed. The older boy was truly evasive and would always find the exact time and an excuse to leave him. Atsumu spaced off not only in practice but also when he was stepping down the stairs, this made him suddenly trip and curse at the pain his right knee felt.

Others came to the scene, worried at the injured setter who was holding his right knee with a pained expression. Iwaizumi saw the commotion, completely shocked at the situation.

_He was injured 'again'...._

Iwaizumi shoved the others who were at the scene and he rushed to _his_ side. Iwaizumi couldn't hear any words that _he_ uttered, all he heard was...

"---Iwa---"

***  
(20XX, Location: ???)  
_"Iwa-chan!!! I got injured it might affect my play what should I do?!" His best friend cried.._

_"I told you to be careful and don't overwork yourself didn't I? You Stupid!" The raven haired boy scolded._

_"What if I wasn't there immediately, things might have gotten worse!" The raven spiked hair boy added._

_"I have nothing to fear because... Iwa- chan and I will always be together and Iwa- chan would always find me." The chocolate haired boy smiled. That carefree smile._  
***

(Back to present)

"I am okay, Iwa- san, you don't have to worry." Atsumu smiled trying to hide the pain, but to his surprise Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention to his words, but was rather glaring to his knee.

"What do you mean... What do you mean okay?! Didn't the doctor said if you were to get injured _again_ at your _right knee..._ The damage might be permanent! You won't be able to play volleyball anymore... Why are you always so careless... Put yourself in my situation for once... You're always so greedy... Why won't you just..." Iwaizumi rambled, eyes unfocused and his voice was cracking the way he was speaking was so torn, that Atsumu almost thought that the Iwaizumi he was facing was a different one.

But a thing piqued Atsumu's attention...

"Iwa- san, what do you mean get injured _again_ on my _right knee_ , I never got injured before." Atsumu spoke.  
...  
Iwaizumi flinched when he noticed his mistake, he averted his eyes from those worried eyes. 'Not again, he is not _him'_ Iwaizumi cursed other his breath. And then he did his _mannerism_ to calm himself. He stood up and he apologized and asked the other players who was also confused at what had just happened to their trainer, but they decided to cast aside and help the setter walk to the infirmary.

Thank God it wasn't a bad injury, it was only a light sprain. After the nurse, aided Atsumu. She left the room, leaving the bewildered Atsumu alone, he was truly confused at Iwaizumi's actions... Why was he like that? What did he mean by _again?_ Why did he looked at Atsumu as if he was mistaking Atsumu for someone else? Messed up thoughts filled Atsumu's head but he decided to cast them aside when his coach had entered the infirmary. Strangely, it had a weird expression on his face.

"Do you wish to know, why Iwaizumi acts that way to you? I suppose you need to learn the _truth..._ " The coach sadly spoke.

Atsumu could only nod, for no words could exactly describe his curiousity.

"Do you know that Argentinian setter who had passed away, a year ago?" The coach suddenly questioned.

"Of course, he was beloved by both the Japanese and Argentinians... He was a strong setter who lead Argentinia to greatness. However, he passed away due to an accident and rumors said he even had a fiance." Atsumu replied, he barely knew that setter and wasn't able to see how he was relevant to what is the _truth._

"Iwaizumi, was his fiance... They were about to get married, just a few more weeks. Then, the accident happened. Iwaizumi is still probably hurt because of it." The coach replied with a sad expression and tone.

Atsumu was shocked at this discovery. He didn't knew that the older boy was engaged.... That explains that mannerism... When Iwaizumi was nervous, he would always fiddle his ring finger... As if there was _a ring placed there._ It made perfect sense, why he was distant to Atsumu, why he had that habit, why he rejected that kiss they exchanged... _It all made sense..._

"I think Atsumu- kun, Iwaizumi sees you as that setter." The coach interrupted him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Atsumu replied confused at that declaration.

"Now that I think about it, the two of you are truly alike... Both are setters, strong, proud, smart and a bit egoistic.. but what strongly makes the two of you similar is that _smile_ , truthfully when you smile it reminds me slightly of Oikawa..." The coach looked down and chuckled, a laugh without happiness.

"Maybe that is why... Iwaizumi takes care of you so well, he remembers _him_ at you." The coach added.

"Take care Atsumu- kun, I have some business to attend to... Take care." The coach left the infirmary... Leaving only Atsumu alone at the dim room.

_It all made sense..._

_I was just a substitute for you..._

_You could only see 'him' in me..._

_All this time..._

_The truth was..._

Atsumu felt tears escape his eyes. He cried and cried until his eyes no longer had tears to weep.

_I was never your cinderella, all along_ _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos


End file.
